


Words Bring Us Together

by aeroisst



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Author 1 is projecting onto Ranboo, Author 2 is projecting onto Quackity, Avian Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), F/F, Gen, He/they ranboo, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Soulmates, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Some people will be OOC, Soulmates, Tags Are Hard, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroisst/pseuds/aeroisst
Summary: In a world where soulmates can mean so many different things, weird things are bound to happen. What happens once tommy finds out his are his two best friends?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, past schlatt/quackity, tommy & tubbo & ranboo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 173





	1. What The Fuck? - Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> this will be posted onto wattpad by my friend void, its so hard to write when your brain is all over the place. 
> 
> this is of their personas not their actual self. The main bitches will not be shipped. This is all platonic for tommy, tubbo and, ranboo. im not sure about an update schedule but i hope i stay inspired for this work. people in this mentioned can and will be out of character for the sake of this fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it starts with a domino falling.

Do you ever just wake up to your arm hurting like a bitch? No? Well, that’s what Tommy woke up to.

It was Monday, the sun had just started to rise and Tommy's body decided it was an ideal time to wake up and his left forearm felt like it was set aflame. Why is that? Well, green writing appeared slowly and Tommy was just watching deliriously as the words formed.  _ ‘That sign can’t stop me because I can’t read!’ _

Tommy was surprised, to say the least, half-wake and understanding nothing. His mind stumbled upon the reason why those words were the ones that appeared. It wasn’t the jade green of his adoptive father’s, which made it even more confusing. It was darker, the words were also written in a slanted manner as if the person who wrote it was struggling to write some of the letters. 

The blond glanced at his clock and noticed it wasn't even time to wake up yet and just laid back down, going back to sleep. 

Soon ringing filled his ears signifying he had to get out of bed and do things involving the school, which in the end he didn't want to do. The avian covered his ears, one of the many curses of being an avian hybrid; highly sensitive ears. Tommy turned off the alarm and jumped off of the loft bed, the usage of his wings slowed his descent and softened the landing on his ankles. He had picked out a pair of jeans and one of his many red and white shirts from a double chest in his closet. 

After he got ready for the day he tapped the screen on his bracelet to open his inventory. The hologram screen popping up in front of him, showing how he looked on the left, frowned at the sight of his hair and the amount of dirt that filled it. He quickly closed it and then opened one of his many chests that were scattered around the room, emptying everything from his inventory. Tommy then headed downstairs to bother his older brothers and his father.    
  
“Good morning men, it’s time to get ourselves some Wives!” Tommy exclaimed as soon as he stepped off the last step. Turns out the eldest child, calling him a child was pushing it, was the only one awake. He was met with Wilbur, sitting at the kitchen table; just staring before he opened his mouth to speak. “It's too early for this Tommy, I swear on prime, I will cry.”

Tommy cackled as he grabbed one of the toaster strudels that was sitting on Wilbur’s plate. Sure, his hand might’ve been smacked in the process, but that didn’t stop him from taking it and shoving it into his mouth as fast as he could. “Fuck you bitch, don’t slap my fucking hand.” His mouth was still full and Wilbur only muttered about how disgusting that was.

The stairs creak as someone else comes downstairs to join them in the kitchen, Tommy knew it was the other twin. The piglin hybrid’s pink hair went past quickly; Technoblade walked fast for seemingly no reason. He had grabbed a strudel off of Wilbur’s plate as he walked by. Wilbur let out an exasperated gasp, “What?!” Now he was standing up with his palms pressed against the tabletop. “YOU TOO?!” The eldest out of the three yelled. He was tired of his toaster strudels being taken from him.

The stairs creaked once more, not as loudly as when Technoblade walked down them. “PHIL THEY'RE TAKING MY FOOD!” Wilbur screamed, it was obvious he was playing around by the tone of his voice but he still sniffled as if he were crying. Wilbur’s cries were met with light laughter, “just make more, it’s not like you have somewhere to be this morning.” He spoke quickly as he tied his tie properly, “also Tommy, are you ready to go?” Phil asked as he slipped his arms into the sleeves of his blazer, struggling to work his wings through the slits in the back panel. The blond teen nodded, “I’m good to go, old man, let’s go!” 

Tommy absolutely did not like his schedule. He got stuck with Phil for homeroom, Tommy wanted to just die right then and there. It was sad, wasn’t it? It’s the first day of senior year and he gets his father for his homeroom teacher and gets to follow his father right to the classroom. Trailing behind the older man as if he were a lost puppy.   
  
The atmosphere of the classroom was not what he expected, to say the least. He expected something like other classrooms. He was thinking the classroom would be bland, but it turns out that it’s not that way. It was rather cozy actually, as a safe place would be. Nobody else was in the room when they walked in, Tommy immediately took a seat at the big table that sat in the middle of the classroom as Phil turned on all the fairy light fixtures and the LED light strip that was placed on the wall close to the floor.

“So Tommy, since we have about 15 minutes before the rest of the class gets here, wanna talk about your arm?” Phil mused as he turned on the computer and smartboard. Sometimes the teen forgets how observative the older man was, he forgot that Phil watches everything but chooses to just not speak up about things unless it’s necessary. Tommy just stared at him, noticing how his hair was tied back for once. The blond then looked down to his forearm, looking at the words, “It hurt more than when yours appeared on my leg.” His words fizzled out as he spoke, not sure what else there was to say about it all. He furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the forest green words. He ran his fingers over them lightly, in hopes that it was all just a hallucination. Tommy didn’t want any more soul mates, if he had more that meant that there would just be more people to be annoyed by him.    
  
Phil hummed, walking over to his son. He placed his hands gently upon the boy’s shoulders, “I can hear all of those gears turnin’ in ya head. I’m sure everything will turn out fine, okay?”  A minute or two later, two people walked in, a girl and a boy; both were shorter than himself. They were having some kind of debate about something; Tommy couldn’t tell. The two were animatedly speaking in a whole other language, they paused their conversation and bowed their heads to Phil before sitting at one of those tall tables Phil had set up against one of the walls of the classroom. Phil, of course, bowed his head back before patting the space on Tommy’s back in-between his medium-sized wings and went to go stand out in the hall beside the classroom door. 

Tommy pulled out one of the many notebooks that he had stuffed in his inventory, along with a pen. He wanted to have something to do rather than just sit there feeling like a fool. 

Tommy continued to doodle until he felt the presence of someone beside him, he glanced up and saw someone with a bright smile and a full head of brown hair, there seemed to be little horns poking up towards the front of their hair. Tommy watched as they sat down next to him, the middle seat of course. They held out their hand in front of them, “Hi, I’m Tubbo! My pronouns are he/him, what about you?”    
  


The first thing that popped up in Tommy’s head was,  _ what the fuck is going on?  _ The teen quickly grinned and then took Tubbo’s hand, happy to meet someone who didn’t sound like an American. Why he and his family decided to live in a place heavily populated by Americans confused him.    
  
“The name’s Tommy, mine are also he/him.” After the handshake was over, Tubbo pulled out a small sketchbook from his inventory along with a small pencil. “How many people do you think are gonna be in this class?” Tubbo asked, fixing how his hair lay on his head. It seemed like he was trying to cover the small horns that protruded from his hairline.    
  
Tommy just realized that he had been staring, he couldn’t help it! There was something about this boy that just confused him. He wanted to know more. “Old man Phil said there would be about 20 or so.” He shrugged, sitting straight up, rather than just slouching in the chair. He was kind of grateful that Tubbo didn’t ask about why he referred to their teacher as such. They soon fell into comfortable conversation, waiting for the bell to ring and for the class to begin.

Soon more people came into the room and seats were filling up just as fast. As the bell rang, Phil walked into the classroom with someone who was practically towering over him in height followed. Tommy and Tubbo both had just stopped talking, much rather interested in looking at the abnormally tall student that walked into the class. They both noticed how the person’s skin was splotches of black and white, and their eyes were also two different colors and so was their hair. Tommy was certain that this person was an enderman hybrid or something, much like how Tubbo was a hybrid of a horned animal. Tommy realized how weird it must’ve felt for them to be stared at by two seemingly human boys(they weren’t human at all), he nudged Tubbo lightly to get him to stop staring as well. 

The taller person sat in the seat at the end of the table, at Tubbo’s side. Tommy noticed that they were slouching and decided to speak up, “Oi, big man, I’m sure sitting like that cannot be fucking good for your back.” That remark got him a light slap on the arm from Tubbo, Tommy let out a quiet  _ “what?” _ as if asking,  _ ‘am I wrong?’  _ The enderman hybrid let out a soft laugh before straightening their posture, “Thank you for your concern!” They chirped, their words were slightly accented with End speak.    
  


Tubbo leaned on the table with his elbows, “What’s your name and pronouns, if you’re comfortable that is !” He flashed the other a bright smile, waiting for an answer. Tommy watched as the taller somewhat mimicked T ubbo’s actions, not smiling as brightly. “My name is Ranboo, he/they but I prefer they/them more!” Tubbo clapped his hands, “Fuck yeah, it’s time to collect more people who don’t mind me asking for pronouns!” and once those words finally made sense to Tommy, he just stared at Tubbo with a raised eyebrow. “Collect?” Tubbo opened his mouth to explain to him, but the old man at the front of the room clapped his hands together to get everyone’s attention. (He wasn’t that old, but Tommy liked calling Phil an old man. More preferably an old bitch, but that wasn’t very school-friendly)

Tommy zoned out from this point on, knowing what Phil would be saying; word by word. He remembers the man practicing it for a few days for an hour or so every day after dinner. Phil passed out papers, it was a ‘get to know me sheet’ for specifically only him to read in case students were uncomfortable with sharing with the class. He began filling out the sheet and Tubbo whispered, asking both Ranboo and Tommy, “If you’re nonbinary, or agender, is any relationship you’re in a heterosexual one?” 

“Tubbo, what the fuck?” Tommy asked, looking at him as if the boy beside him had killed a man. Ranboo started laughing, “Just because I’m part of that side of the lgbtq+ doesn’t mean I know, Tubbo.” They were shaking their head as they filled out the blanks. 

The sheet that Phil was having the whole class fill out was just the usual; name, preferred name, pronouns, likes and dislikes, and personal boundaries. It amazed Tommy, it was cool. Phil is a cool old bitch.    
  
The rest of his day continued like this, each class almost the same as the last. Meeting the teachers, meeting his classmates, filling out ice breaker activities. Not much, Tommy couldn’t wait for school to actually start and then complain about all the homework he has.

He had two classes total with Tubbo and three classes total with Ranboo, there was just something about them. He felt like he was being drawn to them, not sure what was dragging him to them, but Tommy hoped that it wasn’t for the worst. The school day ended with him following his father out of the school building, walking quickly because Wilbur had done something and wouldn’t tell Phil what exactly he did. 

Phil and Tommy walked into the house, the first thing they noticed was the smell of burnt popcorn and way too many boxes of toaster strudels. “Fucking hell, Will..” were the only words to leave Phil’s mouth. Tommy burst out laughing, clutching at his stomach as he was leaning against the wall. The face Wilbur was making resembled one of regret and it was absolutely hilarious.

The next morning, Tommy woke up with his left arm in pain, once again. It was burning on a space of skin a little bit beneath the green lettering. Slowly, light gray words wrote themselves onto his skin. The small and compact lettering spelling out,  _ ‘uh oh.’ _ __  
__  
Yet again, Tommy said, “What the FUCK?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow @wordsbringustwt for updates, sneak peeks, etc!


	2. Maybe You Should Calm Down? - Tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo has weird dreams.

_ A hand was held tightly in his own, chest heaving as he struggled to breathe. He felt his legs moving quicker than he’s ever known. There were more people running with him, just two others. One was running in front of him, flashes of red, white, and yellow. Tubbo could make out wings on the back of the person before him.  _

_ The brunet looked to the left, he saw someone much taller than him. The colors that flash by as the person sped up were black, white, and speckles of a lighter shade of purple. Tubbo heard a deep voice from behind him, he wasn’t sure as to what it was saying exactly. He only knew that his life was at stake. They all ran as fast as they could, jumping over tree roots and dodging the arrows of skeletons. They all were so far from home, why can’t they go home?  _ _  
  
_

_ Tubbo felt himself being grabbed by something, it was so cold. The feeling in his heart was so heavy after being ripped from the presence of the two that he was running with. Like they were important to him, but why? Why were they important? The horned boy felt his arm being grasped even harder, it began to hurt.  _

With a pained gasp, he woke up covered in sweat and the arm that was grasped in his dream was burning. Tubbo looked at his arm, holding it with his other hand, he knew what the burning sensation meant. He was scared. He didn’t want to lose this like how he lost his brother’s. Fiery red letters etched themselves onto his forearm, the letters spelling out, “FUCK YOU BITCH.” 

Tubbo removed the blankets that surrounded him, everything was so quiet. It was always quiet here, why was he shocked? He got out of his bed, moving towards the kitchen slowly. 

He lived in a small apartment, one that was suitable just for him. He lived alone due to his brother not wanting anything to do with him. It was quite funny to him, living alone but his brother paid for everything despite everything. He doesn't even know where his brother gets the steady flow of income.  _  
_ _  
_ Tubbo got ready for the day, not worried about time because he knows he woke up with plenty of time to spare. He stepped out of his bedroom and towards the kitchen, seeing an envelope on the small counter with a sticky note stuck to it. With furrowed eyebrows he picked up the sticky note, reading the small and slanted print, ‘ _ spend this wisely. You need to stop going through your allowance so fucking quickly. _ ’    
  


Tubbo’s brain blanked for a moment, “that sign can’t stop me, because I can’t read!” Sure the way he spoke was in a joking manner but it hurt. It hurt that his brother cared more about  _ HOW _ he spent money and now about how he was doing.

  
The hybrid could care less about what Schlatt had to say about his spending habits, a scoff was let out before he took the money out of the white envelope. The money was separated by how he was planning on spending it; take-out, games, snacks, and actual foods. The only plus about having an older brother who only cares about your fathers’ money is that he’s keeping you alive only for the promise of your father’s inheritance. Meaning, Schlatt was willing to pay whatever amount it is, to keep Tubbo alive until he gets that inheritance money. 

The teen was scared for what was going to happen once his father dies, is Schlatt just not going to pay anymore? Is Schlatt just going to drop tubbo because he got what he wanted? Probably. Tubbo wasn’t ready but he had to get ready for it. His father’s death date was getting closer and closer with each passing day. If only-    
  


“Oh shit, I’m going to be late.”    
  


* * *

It turned out that Tubbo and Ranboo had the same next class, maths. Ranboo had made a noise of disgust after seeing the subject, which made Tubbo laugh. Tubbo shared the dislike, some numbers were hard to tell apart. Hopefully whoever the teacher was could understand.    
  


Tubbo followed ranboo into the classroom, surprised to see his oldest cousin, Puffy, talking to a student with a fiery gold-accented outfit and their hands were gold as well, blaze born maybe? Ranboo and Tubbo decided it’d be best for them to be sitting next to each other, much like in the last class.    
  


“Tubbo! Ranboo!” Puffy called out to him, a bright smile gracing her face as she made her way towards the two. Tubbo was confused as to how Puffy knew Ranboo but wasn’t going to be asking any questions. Tubbo stood up from the desk and greeted her with a hug, it’s been almost two years since he last saw her. After the hug, she reached Behind Tubbo to ruffle Ranboo’s hair. “I’m glad you two have met!” She chirped, her smile ever-growing.    
  
The brunet returned the smile, just as bright. He sat back down when she walked away, the enderman hybrid next to him tilted their head to the side. Tubbo knew what Ranboo was trying to ask, “She’s my cousin, haven't seen her since the last family reunion.” The salt and pepper-haired teen nodded, “I live with her and her girlfriend.”    
  
Tubbo’s jaw dropped, “She finally asked Niki out?” He asked, kinda mad that puffy didn’t tell him that she had and did so successfully. Ranboo nodded, smiling brightly, their canines were sharp and shiny. A smile like that seemed to fit on Ranboo’s face. After that, Puffy caught the attention of the class, she introduced herself and did the same as Phil did with papers. 

They didn’t do much for actual work, just all ice breakers and getting to know your peers and teacher. Which was kind of tiring but beneficial.    
  


After maths was a different class with a different teacher, it was kind of lonely without Ranboo being there but he met two new people, someone named Felix and someone named Jisung! Other than meeting those two, the class was extremely boring. Never knew someone could make Overworld, Nether, and The End studies so .. boring. 

_  
_ Soon lunch rolled around, Tubbo and Ranboo had met up in the hallway on the way to the cafeteria. Tubbo linked his arm with Ranboo’s, leading the way because he was able to smell where the food was coming from. They both saw a familiar blond that wears red and white, Tubbo sped up pulling Ranboo along as well. “Tommy!” Tubbo yelled out loud enough for Tommy to hear over the crowded hallway. Tommy turned around and seemed to brighten up at the sight of them. “Finally, some bitches I know!” The second tallest out of the three of them spoke, relief lacing itself in with his words. 

They all sat at a table in the back corner after they got their food from the lines, they all sat on the same side, not really wanting to be too far from each other. None of them were sure as to why this was but they weren’t willing to bother questioning it. Tubbo thinks it’s because they were acquainted earlier in the morning and are more comfortable with each other. Lunch was eaten in silence, but since there was still time before the lunch block was over Tubbo spoke up, “Do you think Mr. Minecraft and Puffy are friends? They both had those sheets to fill out, they were the same..because my teacher last class didn’t have that sheet..”

Ranboo nodded, smiling softly, “They have the same vibe, so I wouldn’t be surprised if they, in fact, did know each other.” Tommy furrowed his eyebrows, “Who the hell is ‘Puffy’?” He sounded pouty but none of them mentioned it, Ranboo perked up to answer, “Tubbo’s cousin and our math teacher!” 

The blond immediately screwed his nose up, “MATH?? You dumb american, it’s MATHS.” He looked at Ranboo as if the other had killed someone important to him. Tubbo started laughing just as loudly as Tommy was speaking.  _  
_ _  
_ The next day, Tubbo had the same dream. He woke up the same way as well, it was weird. His arm was burning but not in the same spot as the red words, this time the burning was just a little bit below them. Tubbo stared blankly at the light gray lettering. “Uh Oh.” was written in small, thin, and well-spaced letters. The brunet was really confused, he’s heard of having multiple soulmates at the same time but has never actually seen it himself. He shrugged the creeping feeling of there’s something more off of his shoulders. 

And with that, Tubbo did his morning routine and made his way towards the school. Once he made it onto the premises of the school he could hear a familiar voice yelling, it sounded like Tommy. With furrowed eyebrows, he started walking as fast as he could in the direction of Tommy's voice. He saw the tall blond following Mr. Minecraft while yelling about something he couldn’t quite comprehend, all he was able to make out was. ‘I got another one, where the fuck do these come from?’    
  
Tubbo was confused but shook his head and smiled softly before jogging up to Tommy's side, “Hey Tommy! Don’t you think it’s a bit early to be yelling like this?” He asked, looking up at him, his head tilted to the side slightly. Tommy huffed before smirking and answering with, “When you’re big man innit, it’s never too early.” Tubbo raised his eyebrows, “You sure?”    
  
Tommy nodded, they had finally made it to the classroom and were only waiting a few moments before Ranboo entered the class. This time, they were wearing an interesting outfit, to say the least. Today Ranboo walked in with confidence! The tall teen was wearing a poet-style shirt, some kind of corset around their waist? And high-waisted leather-looking pants along with almost knee-high boots? Tubbo wasn’t sure but it looked cool! Ranboo’s hair was styled in a way that looked familiar to him. Like how Puffy used to style her hair when her hair was Ranboo’s length. (it reached just below their shoulders.) It had a few braids weaved in, purposefully keeping their hair out of their face. They walked with a confidence that they didn't have yesterday. Tubbo couldn’t comprehend any of it, only knowing that Puffy had something to do with this.    
  
Tommy started screaming, “RANBOO, BIG MAN WHAT THE FUCK?!” He had his hands out in front of him, fingers spread out. Tubbo winced at Tommy’s scream because it was right in his ear, “Maybe you should calm down?”   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this feels like it was shorter, but ykw. its something right? 
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated !

**Author's Note:**

> for the twitter account, there's a carrd in the bio :) there's also a playlist for this fic but that link is in the carrd


End file.
